hidden_crystal_gemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gems/Gem Types
This is a list of gem types featured in both Steven Universe and headcanons by BlueWhiteLight and his friends. Each Gem is made with a purpose and designed to fulfill their roles or jobs. A gem type will be identifiable by their gemstone and appearances. Some Gem types, like quartz, share a general role with specifics based on sub-species. Other Gem types may come from the same species, but have two completely different roles. Rubies and sapphires are the best examples for this as rubies are common soldiers while sapphires are rare aristocrats. The Gem types on this page are listed based on the Homeworld caste system. The Diamonds Pink Diamond Gemstone.png Yellow Diamond gemstone.png Blue Diamond New Gemstone.png Purplediamondgem.png Reddiamondgem.png Rainbowdiamondgem.png The diamonds are the matriarchs of Homeworld, collectively called "the Great Diamond Authority". They have the highest ranking among all Gems and are praised by their underlings who serve them. Each diamond is different, having their own unique appearance and role. However, they can share similar physical characteristics such as towering heights and diamond-shaped pupils. It isn't known how diamonds are formed, whether they are grown in a special kindergarten or created by other means. In Gem society's history, four diamonds are known to exist. The Gem War caused by the rebellious Rose Quartz dwindled their number to three. Known Members: * Blue Diamond: Although not directly stated, Blue Diamond seems to oversee the diplomatic side of Homeworld. Since the aftermath of the rebellion, she has been neglecting her duties and trying to preserve as much as she can of Pink Diamond's legacy. Her unique ability is radiated Pathokinesis, creating an aura of sadness causing those affected by it to cry. * [[w:c:steven-universe:Pink Diamond|'Pink Diamond']]: A presumably off-colored diamond, she was the former member of the Great Diamond Authority. Due to her love for the Earth and resentment towards the other diamonds, she faked her own shattering and took on a new identity as Rose Quartz. Since she is Rose Quartz, she has her abilities: healing, phytokinesis, and floating. In A Single Pale Rose, it's revealed she can create non-sentient gem shards by applying pressure to dirt. It's not known if this is an ability all diamonds share or unique to Pink Diamond. * White Diamond: Not much is known about White Diamond except that she is the assumed leader (or at least most senior member) of the Diamond Authority. She is thus the paramount ruler of all Gems and the intergalactic Gem Empire. It is stated that she isn't like other Gems or even the other diamonds. Reportedly White Diamond hasn't left Homeworld in eons. * [[w:c:steven-universe:Yellow Diamond|'Yellow Diamond']]: Yellow Diamond has complete control over Homeworld's military. This also included experiments and weapons designed for military use, like the Cluster. Yellow Diamond has exhibited incredible strength and electrokinesis, powerful enough to destabilize a Gem's physical form. Upper Class Gems Bazzitegemnew.png|Bazzite Taaffeitegem.png|Taaffeite Tanzanitegemnew.png|Tanzanite Vorobyevitegemnew.png|Volobyerite These Gems are among the highest in Homeworld's hierarchy, second only to the diamonds. They are seen with respect among the lower classes and receive special treatment. Most aristocratic Gems are given pearls due to their status. Known Members * Bazzite: One of the gems perfectly clustered with Macaw Beryl to make Bi-Colour Beryl * Taaffeite: A gem serving in Purple Diamond's court. * Tanzanite: A gem serving in Purple Diamond's court. She currently stranded on Earth and attempting to take down the Hidden Crystal Gems * Volobyerite: A gem serving Teal Diamond's court. Apatites Apatiteagarditegem.png Apatitegem2.png Apatites are ninjas and are usually assigned to spy on enemy Homeworlds and groups. They can summon shurikens or kanatas. Known Members * Apatite: A Hidden Crystal Gem who is perma-fused as Agardite. * Apatite (Right Eye Gem): A Faux Authority gem. * Apatite (Chest Gem) Azurites Azuritegemnewnew.png Azurites are explorers and are assigned to venture into the unknown with nothing but the ability to summon grappling hooks or fishing rods. Known Members *Azurite: A Hidden Crystal Gem. *Azurite (Nose Gem): An elite Homeworld Gem. Aquamarines AquamarineGemstone.png Staraquamarinegem.png Although their exact occupations are unknown, they have a high position in gem society. Known Members *Aquamarine: the canon Aquamarine *Aquamarine (Right Cheek Gem): A Hidden Crystal Gem and one of the components of the Aquamarine (Fusion). *Aquamarine (Bang Gem): A Hidden Crystal Gem and one of the components of the Aquamarine (Fusion). *Aquamarine (Head Gem): A Homeworld Gem. *Aquamarine (Nose Gem): A Homeworld Gem. *Aquamarine (Sternum Gem): A Homeworld Gem who works along side Apatites. *Aquamarine (Forehead Gem): A Homeworld Gem who attempted to shatter a Hidden Crystal Gem. She was devoured by Sphene (Back Gem). *Aquamarine (Chest Gem): A Homeworld Gem. *Aquamarine (Right Eye Gem): A Faux Authority Gem who was devoured by Zultanite. Axinites Blueaxinitegem.png Redaxinitegem.png PurpleaxiniteRedaxinitegem.png Axinites work along side Tourmalines as arched attackers who can rapid fire from their fingers. They have been based off Cuphead. Known Members *Red Axinite: A Hidden Crystal Gem and a component of Purple Axinite. *Blue Axinite: A Hidden Crystal Gem and a component of Purple Axinite. Bixites Bixitegem.png Although their exact occupations are unknown, they have a high position in gem society. Known Members *Bixite: A Homeworld Gem. *Bixite (Left Hand Gem): A Homeworld Gem. *Bixite (Left Eye Gem): An off colour gem. Black Beryls Blackberylgemnew.png Black Beryls are reapers and take life away from planets and colonies with existing life. Known Members *Black Beryl: A Crystal Gem who refused to take the life from humans. *Black Beryl (Right Hand Gem): A Homeworld Gem. Aragonites Bluearagonitegem.png Their exact occupations are uncertain but they do have offices and have a high position in gem society. Known Members *Blue Aragonite: A Faux Authority Gem working for Herkimer Diamond. Calcites Violetcalcitegem.png Calcitefusiongem.png Orangecalcitegemnew.png Bluecalcitegemnew.png Whitecalcitegem2.png Whitecalcitegem.png Whitecalcitegem3.png Their role is to fend off attacking gems or other threats from getting valuable or dangerous objects, gems and lifeforms. Known Members *Blue Calcite: An off colour gem. *Orange Calcite: An off colour gem. *White Calcite: One of the components of Lapis Lazuli *White Calcite (Chest Gem): A gem in Red Diamond's court. *White Calcite (Forehead Gem): A gem in Red Diamond's court. Opals/Cat's Eye Opals Rosewateropalgemnew.png Dragonbreathfireopalgemnew.png Flashopalgem.png Jellyopalgem.png Oregonopalgem.png Fireopalgem.png Pinkopalgem.png Greenopalgem.png Catseyerosewateropalgemnew.png Catseyeopalgemnew.png Bluecatseyeopalgem.png Catseyefireopal.png An Opal's role is to stop escaping gems and/or life forms from captivity using their fiery breath the lure them into being cornered. A Cat's Eye Opal are used to find and captive prisoners who had escaped by using their ability to see through solid walls. Known Members *Rose Water Opal: One of the main Hidden Crystal Gems who fought in the war after stumbling across a Peridot escaped from a prison and hearing her story. *Dragon Breath Fire Opal: A super elite gem. *Fire Opal: A Homeworld Gem. *Pink Opal: A Homeworld gem in Blue Diamond's Court. *Green Opal: A Crystal Gem and one of the components of Watermelon Tourmaline *Cat's Eye Rose Water Opal: A Crystal Gem who fled to Earth after the war. *Cat's Eye Opal (Back Gem): A Homeworld Gem and part of a Cat's Eye Opal squad. *Cat's Eye Blue Opal: A Homeworld Gem and part of a Cat's Eye Opal squad. Euclases Euclasegemnew.png Euclases are scientists and experiment on many different subjects and make many breakthroughs. They sometimes work with Kutnothorites to make new types of gem tech. Known Members *Euclase: A Homeworld Gem in Blue Diamond's Court. *Euclase (Temporal Gem): A Crystal Gem who fled to Earth after the war Category:A to Z